Midnight Swim
by Countrygurl212
Summary: Oliver texts Lilly late at night to go swimming. 3 years together and they are still going strong! -Lolvier!


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hannah Montana, if I did there were would be a lot more episodes focused on Lilly and Oliver :)

Midnight Swim

I rolled over in bed, trying to fall back asleep, when I felt my phone vibrate from underneath my pillow. I groaned aloud, as I began to fumble around for it.

Once I got a hold of it, I looked at the screen to see, 'one new message' flash across it. Who on earth would be sending me a text now? It had to be around midnight.

I flipped open my phone, and hit read message. As soon as I saw who it was from, I couldn't help but smile. I should've known.

_Hey, Lilly-pop I know it's late, but what to you say to meeting me down at the beach in 10? -Oliver_

Before I even got the chance to respond, he sent me another text.

_Oh and btw, make sure you're wearing your swimsuit._

I couldn't deny that this intrigued me. I crawled out of bed and grabbed my bikini that was hanging on my doorknob. It was still a bit damp from earlier today, but I didn't mind. I changed quickly, and grabbed my skateboard from off the floor. I may be 18 now, but that didn't change the fact that I still rode my skateboard practically everywhere.

I carefully opened my bedroom door and crept down the hallway, careful not to wake my mom. I tiptoed across the kitchen, opening the patio door as quietly as possible. My skateboard was under my arm, as I inaudibly maneuvered myself out the door.

I held my breath and counted to ten, and before I knew it I was out. Total freedom! I got on my board and skated the rest of the way to the beach. It was a short ride. I found our favorite spot quickly, and jumped off my board, pushing it aside. Oliver was already waiting. His back was facing me. I silently tiptoed behind him, and flung my arms around his neck. He probably would have screamed like a little girl, if I hadn't placed my hand over his mouth.

I could feel his smile against my hand. "Heya, Ollie-pop!" I whispered in his ear.

I dropped my hand from his mouth, and spun him around, so that he was now facing me.

He grinned at me. He didn't have to say anything for me to know he wanted to go swimming. He had on his board shorts, and of course didn't have a shirt on. One look at him and I was a goner. To say the least, he looked hot. I hadn't realized I had been staring, until he started to speak.

"Are we going swimming, or what?" He asked me, grabbing my hand. We stood at the edge of the bay for a few seconds, as I dipped my toe into the water. It was freezing.

"Ollie, It's cold!" I shrieked.

He laughed at me, "Of course it's cold, you say that every time." He reminded me.

"Well, it's the truth."

"I'll keep you warm." He said, raising an eyebrow, seductively.

That was all it took. I was sold.

On the count of three we both jumped in. Once we were in the water, I held my nose and went under. I popped back up, my hair soaking wet now. Oliver did the same. He wrapped his arms around me, and I knew what was coming. He kissed me gently on the mouth and I just about melted in his arms.

We didn't always get the alone time we wanted, what with hanging out with Miley half of the time. So, when we did, you can bet we made up for it.

He broke the kiss and looked up into my eyes, his arms still wrapped around me, as he ran his fingers through my soaking wet hair.

"God, do I love you." He said the look on his face serious.

"I love you too!" I replied giddily, as he leaned in for another kiss.

I was going to lose track of time if I wasn't careful, but right now all that mattered was being here with Oliver. A midnight swim was exactly what I had needed, and I couldn't have spent it with a better person.

3 years and still going strong!

**A: N **Okay, I've been toying around with this idea forever now, and I finally decided to write it! Hope y'all like it! The idea came from a song called "Love Remembers" by Craig Morgan, if you get the chance listen to it. It's a great song!

Much Love,

Countrygurl212

***Please Review!!!* (Thanks!)**


End file.
